Heart
by Dee chan - tik
Summary: WARNING : abal abaaalll... Baca aja deh ceritanyaaaa.. Oh yah disini Sasuke cewe, jadi gak ada Yaoi sama sekali


**Disclaimer : Paman Masashi kishimoto**

**Story : Punya saya**

**Ratting : T**

**Chara : Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke**

**Warning : tulisan geje, typo(s)**

"Suasana disini masih sama, bunga-bunga dengan warna-warna indahnya, udara menyejukkan yang juga sama, yaaa tempat ini benar-benar masih sama, kau tau" Pemuda tinggi tampan, berkulit caramel cerah, pemilik rambut pirang, dan berirus biru secerah langit itu Lirih,

"yang berbeda hanya satu, aku menikmatinya tidak lagi dengan mu, dan itulah bagian terburuknya" ia menatap sekelilingnya, masih sama, namu keindahan itu tak berarti tanpa nya, pemuda itu memejamkan matanya, merebahkan punggungnya diatas kelembutan rumput hijau, merentangkan kedua tangannya, berusaha mengenggam angin, "Sedang apa kau disana? Apa kau Bahagia? apa kau tak kesakitan Lagi? Aku merindukanmu Hinata" Ucapnya kepada angin yang berhembus, berharap angin menyampaikan Rasa rindu padanya, pada Gadis yang menggenggam erat hatinya.

*Flasback*

Naruto berjinjit melihat pengumuman murid yang akan mewakilkan sekolahnya Konoha Junior High School, untuk perlombaan music antar sekolah, namun sudah berulang-ulang ia melihat, namun namanya tak terpampang disana, dan itu artinya ia tak terpilih, hatinya kecewa ia berlatih dengan keras untuk itu, dan semua sia-sia, ia pun pergi meninggalkan tempat dimana papan pengumuman itu berada

Danau belakang sekolah, tempat favorit naruto, tempat ini jarang atau hampir tak pernah dikunjungi orang, ditepat ini naruto menumpahkan kekesalannya, ia memukul-mukul tanah dan mengumpat kesal, sampai ia merasakan sentuhan lembut di pundaknya.

"Aku Gagal Hinata-chan" Ucapnya sesaat ia merasakan sentuhan itu, Naruto tak perlu repot menengok melihat siapa yang menyentuhnya, ia tahu betul rasa sentuhan itu, ia tau betul siapa pemilik tangan yang menyentuhnya, tak berapa lama, hinata memeluk Naruto dari belakang, berusaha menenangkannya, "Kau tak Gagal, hanya bukan waktunya Naruto-kun" dan saat itu naruto menangis dalam diam, digenggamnya tangan sahabatnya itu, mencari ketenangan disana.

_- hanya dirimu yang pernah tenangkan ku dalam pelukmu saat ku menangis_-

*Flasback Off*

Ditinggalkannya tempat itu, membawa rasa rindu yang takkan pernah hilang, dengan langkah gontai ia menaiki mobil sport kuningnya, mengarahkan mobil itu kesebuah toko bunga terbesar ditempat itu - Yamanaka's florest -

"Hi ino!" Sapa Naruto begitu melihat teman kecilnya ditempat itu mengurusi bunga-bunga disana.

"Naruto!" Kaget matanya terbelalak menatap siapa yang datang, sahabat lamanya, dengan cepat dihampirinya pemuda pirang itu, dipeluknya singkat, "Apa kabar, Baka?" Ucap Ino pada Naruto, setelah mengatasi kekagetannya

"Aku baik Ino-chan" Jawab Naruto tersenyum melihat sahabatnya ini setelah 2 Tahun tak bertemu, tak berubah sama sekali tetap lincah, "Kau Semakin Cantik Ino" Goda Naruto, sedang Ino hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Jadi ada perlu apa kau kemari Naru?" Tanya Ino, setelah acara melepas rindu mereka selesai, "Aku hanya ingin membeli bunga, dan yang kutahu disinilah tempat terbaik mendapatkannya" Jawab Naruto atas pertanyaan Ino tadi.

"Kau datang ditempat yang tepat sobat, Jadi bunga apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Ino basa-basi, padahal ia dengan mudah menebak bunga apa yang akan dibeli naruto, Naruto Hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Ino, seolah-olah senyuman itu dapat menjawab pertanyaannya, namun benar saja ino masuk sebentar kedalam tokonya, mengambil beberapa tangkai bunga, lalu menghampiri naruto dan memberikannya pada pria itu, "Titip salamku padanya, katakan aku lagi sibuk banyak pelanggan, tidak sempat menjenguknya" Ucap Ino, lalu kemudian Naruto pergi meninggalkan toko itu,

"Kau Sungguh beruntung Hinata, ia sungguh mencintaimu" Ucap Ino Lirih sambil memandang punggung Naruto dengan beberapa tangkai lavender di genggaman tangannya, yang kemudian hilang dalam mobilnya, lalu pergi menuju tempat yang ia ketahui pasti.

- Konoha's Cemetery-

Dengan menahan nafasnya Naruto memasuki tempat itu, tempat dimana hinata dimakamkan beberapa tahun lalu, "Hai Cantik, aku datang, apa kabar?" Ucap naruto sambil mengusap makam hinata, "Maaf aku tak datang kemarin dihari Ulang tahunmu, Tugas kuliah begitu Banyak, dan aku kena flu waktu itu" Cerita Naruto seakan - akan Hinata berada didepannya, "oh yah kau tahu tidak, aku terpilih untuk kedua kalinya mewakili kampus pada audisi Music, doakan aku yah"

-Flasback-

"Ayo Naruto, lihatlah" Hinata menyeret tangan Naruto menuju papan pengumuman, Naruto terlalu takut melihat hasilnya, hinata mengeluarkan ekstra tenaga untuk menyeret naruto

"i-ini benarkan? Ini bukan mimpi kan, ini nyatakan?" Ucap Naruto meyakinkan dirinya, ia tak percaya, namanya terpampang disana, "Hinata, tolang pukul aku" Pinta Naruto untuk meyakinkan dirinya tidak bermimpi, "Plaaak" Hinata memukul keras kepala Naruto, "hei itu sakit" perotes Naruto sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya

"Itu tandanya kau tak bermimpi Naruto" Ucap Hinata dengan kedua tangannya memegang pipi naruto, "Kau berhasil, ini lah waktu bagimu" Ucapnya Lagi sambil tersenyum, mendengar itu naruto memeluk Hinata, menyalurkan kebahagiaannya pada gadis ini.

"Hinata aku berjanji pada diriku, kalau kali ini aku terpilih, aku akan mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu" Ucap Naruto sambil menatap mata hinata secara intens, Mendengar itu Hinata Hanya terdiam, menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang akan diucapkan Naruto, hatinya bergemuruh, "Aku menyukaimu Hinata, jadi kekasihku yah?" Pinta Naruto tetap memandang Hinata, menanti Jawaban, tak lama senyum indah, bahkan terindah yang pernah Naruto liat tercipta dibibir mungil Hinata, ia memeluk Naruto perlahan membisikkan sesuatu yang Naruto harap sedari tadi, "ya aku mau Naruto-kun"

Hari itu mereka menaikkan status hubungan mereka dari sahabat menjadi kekasih

-Flashback Off-

"Apa kau senang disana Hime?" Tanya naruto memandang gundukan tanah pemakaman gadis yang dicintainya, "Kau disana merindukanku tidak?" Tanyanya lagi, tak ada jawaban, takkan pernah ada jawaban, Namun hanya Hembusan Angin yang menjawab semua pertanyaan Naruto, ia tersenyum, sungguh ia merindukan Hinata, sangat merindukannya.

-Flashback-

"Kenapa-kenapaaaa! Kenapa ini harus terjadi" Siang itu, Naruto tersentak betapa tidak, tiba-tiba ia dipanggil oleh baa-san Tsunade - yang juga kepala sekolah di tempat naruto bersekolah, ke ruangannya segera, dengan hati yang bertanya-tanya ada apa ia dipanggil

"Duduklah Naru" Printah tsunade saat Naruto sampai diruangannya,

"Ada apa baa-san?" Tanya Naruto, ia merasa aneh kenapa neneknya itu seperti berpikir keras untuk berbicara dengannya.

"begini Naru, aku Mau memberi tahu, Orang tuamu mengelami kecelakaan, sekarang mereka dirumah sakit, kau bisa ikut denganku, karena aku akan kesana" Terang Tsunade dengan tenang, namun dengan jelas siapapu dapat melihat kekhawatiran luar biasa disana, mendengar itu Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk, ia tak tahu harus bagaimana, ini begitu mengejutkan.

Tsunade dan Naruto berlari menuju kamar perawatan, mereka melihat betapa mengerikannya keadaan ayah dan ibu naruto, "kaa-san, TouSan, semoga kalian baik-baik saja, tidak kalian harus baik-baik saja" Doa Naruto, ia segera keluar dari ruangan itu, dilihatnya Hinata berada disana, terlihat jelas gadis itu berlari, tubuhnya berpeluh keringat, saat dilihatnya Naruto, ia langsung menerjang pria itu, memeluknya, Naruto tak dapat menahan tangisnya dipelukan wanita itu, ia menangis, menumpahkan kesedihan dan ketakutannya.

Nyawa kedua orang tua naruto tak dapat diselamatkan, disinilah Naruto berada sekarang, diacara pemakaman orangtuanya, kerabat, saudara tak henti mengucapkan belasungkawa, Naruto hanya terdiam, ia bingung dan takpercaya kejadiannya begitu cepat, keramaian hilang perlahan, menyisahkannya dalam jurang kesedihan, Namun lagi-lagi tangan itu terulur menarik naruto dari kesedihannya, memberikan pelukannya secara cuma-cuma pada pria pengenggam hatinya itu

"Aku tak punya siapa-siapa lagi, aku sendiri" Isak Naruto dalam pelukan hinata kekasihnya  
"Masih ada aku Naruto" Ucap Hinata, "Aku takkan meninggalkanmu sendiri, percayalah" Ujarnya kemudian, dengan tetap memeluk Naruto

"Ya Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku, tidak boleh, Tidak boleh" Ujar Naruto memandang hinata lekat, tiba-tiba saat itu angin berhembus menerpa mereka berdua diantara pusara kedua orangtuanya

"Aku takkan meninggalkanmu, saat kau merasahan hembusan angin, saat itu pula aku sedang memikirkanmu dan berada disekitarmu" Ujar Hinata  
Ya sejak saat itu Hinata selalu bersama dengan Naruto, menemaninya, perlahan Naruto melupakan kesedihannya, bangkit melanjutkan hidup dan mimpi-mimpinya, ya Hinata adalah ketenangan bagi Naruto.

-Flashback Off-

Puas berbincang-bincang dengan Hinata, Naruto beranjak pergi, setelah sebelumnya mengunjungi pusara kedua orangtuanya, "Aku Harus pergi Kaasan, Tousan, lainkali aku akan datang" Ujarnya, "oh yah titip Hinata yah, aku yakin Kalian Pasti menyukainya" Lanjutnya kemudian, lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

- Oto University-

Ya Naruto pergi meninggalkan Konoha, dan Membangun hidupnya di Oto, meninggalkan Konoha, dangan kenangan yang tersimpan, yang terus menemaninya, Hari ini ia akan tampil di Aula Oto University, bukan hanya Mahasiswa yang hadir, namun undangan-undangan orang penting di industri tarik suara dan music berdatangan, Oto University terkenal dengan Jurusan Music dan tarik suara, "Aku harus bisa" Ucap Naruto pelan, ia berusaha mengingat sesuatu yang dapat membuatnya tenang, seketika itu muncul bayangan Hinata dengan senyum Manisnya.

-Flashback-

Hinata jadi sering absen disekolah, Jujur Naruto sangat khawatir, Hinata sudah dua minggu lebih tak muncul, tak biasa Hinata seperti ini, apalagi sudah mau ujian akhir, ia teru berpikir sampai seseorang menghampirinya, "Naruto nii!" panggil seseorang, naruto berbalik dilihatnya Hanabi, adik hinata,

"hai Hanabi, ada apa?" Tanya Naruto, "nee-chan sakit, ikutlah denganku kerumah sakit, Naruto pun pergi bersama Hanabi, ketika sampai kekamar Hinata, betapa sakitnya Hati Naruto, ia begitu rapuh dan pucat, Rambutnya semakin menipis, dan tak lagi panjang, Naruto mendekati Ranjang Hinata, ditatapnya hinata, Hinata terbangun, dan kaget melihat Naruto ada diatas wajahnya.

"kenapa kau tak memberitahukan penyakitmu padaku?" Tanya Naruto saat melihat hinata memperlihatkan mata indahnya

"Aku tak apa, aku baik-baik saja" Jawabnya

Hari-hari terus berlalu, dengan kasih dan cekatan Naruto selalu berada didekata Hinata,

"Naruto berjanjilah, kau harus bahagia, aku akan selalu disisimu, seperti angin. Yang tak pernah pergi" Ucapnya pada Naruto, saat Naruto menjenguknya, dan mengajaknya jalan-jalan, "Naruto mendekatlah" pinta Hinata, "ciumlah aku, aku ingin Kau adalah Ciuman pertamanku" Pinta Hinata, dengan Lembut Naruto menciumnya, setelah itu, hinata meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di pipi Naruto, "aku mencintaimu" Ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum Manis, Manis sekali, Naruto terpana melihatnya, tanpa Naruto ketahui Itulah senyum terakhir yang dapat diberikan hinata padanya, ya hinata pergi untuk selamanya, meninggalkan Naruto beserta kenangan mereka.

"hai Sasuke, ayo cepat ke Auditorium Kampus, sebentar Lagi Naruto sepai akan tampil, ia akan bernyanyi dengan pianonya" Ajak Sakura pada Sasuke, wanita Cantik dengan Rambut hitam berpendar kebiruan itu

"Malas ah, apa hebatnya senpai itu? Menyebalkan" Ucap sasuke

"ih Dia keren tau, sifat pendiamnya membuatnya semakin kereeeenn!" Ujar sakura membela, ayolah ditariknya tangan sasuke menuju tempat auditorium kampus setelah sampai mereka mencari tempat duduk, dari tempat itu sasuke dapat melihat naruto mempersiapkan dirinya untuk tampil

"apa hebatnya dia, sampai disukai banyak orang?" ucap sasuke kesal, "pria dingin" lanjutnya kemudian, pasalnya sudah terkenal seantero kampus, bahwa Naruto adalah pria yang paling ingin dijadikan pacar oleh para wanita, tapi tak ada satupun yang dipedulikan oleh orang yang bersangkutan, dan memang sepanjang kabar yang didengar naruto tak pernah dekat dengan siapapun.

Saatnya Naruto tampil, sebelum tampil ia berkata, lagu ini ciptaan saya, dan saya persembahkan Untuk dia yang menggenggam erat hati saya 'untukmu Hinata' ucap Naruto dalam hati, lalu mulailah terdengar alunan music yang muncul dari gerakan lincah tangan Naruto, lalu ia bernyanyi

_Waktu terus berlalu_

_Tanpa kusadari yang ada hanya aku dan kenangan_

_Masih teringat jelas_

_Senyum terakhir yang kau beri untukku_

_Tak pernah ku mencoba_

_Dan tak ingin ku mengisi hati ku dengan cinta yang lain_

_Kan kubiarkan ruang hampa didalam hidupku_

_Bila aku harus mencintai dan berbagi hati itu hanya denganmu,_

_Namun bila kuharus tanpamu,Akan tetap kuarungi hidup tanpa bercinta_

_Hanya dirimu yang pernah tenangkanku_

_Dalam pelukmu saat ku menangis_

_Bila aku harus mencintai dan berbagi hati itu hanya denganmu,_

_Namun bila kuharus tanpamu,_

_Akan tetap kuarungi hidup tanpa bercinta_ (rahasia hati, Element)

Semua orang tertegun, Naruto menyanyikannya dengan lembut dan penuh penghayatan, hingga semua orang disana dapat merasakan sakit dihati mereka.

"Untuk Siapa dia bernyanyi seindah itu" Ucap sasuke, sambil mengusap air mata yang mengalir dipipinya, lagu itu penyebabnya, saat itu pandangan sasuke hanya tertuju pada Naruto, setelah selesai, sasuke dan sakura keluar dari ruangan itu, sakura tetap berceloteh betapa kerennya naruto, sedang sasuke Hanya terdiam, kepalanya penuh dengan sosok Naruto

Sasuke dan sakura dengan santai berjalan menuju kantin, kejadiannya begitu cepat, tiba-tiba ia sudah terjatuh, Naruto yang menabraknya, sehabis tampil Naruto langsung keluar secara diam-diam lewat pintu belakang.

"Maaf aku buru-buru, aku tak senganja menabrakmu" Ucapnya sambil menolong memungut buku sasuke yang jatuh, lalu menyerahkannya kepada sasuke, sambil tersenyum.

*Sasuke Pov*

-deg- hatiku berdetak cepat melihat senyumnya? Batin sasuke, 'apa mungkin?' Secepat itu Sasuke sadar akan perasaannya, secepat itu pula ia menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak apa yang Hatinya pikirkan, 'Tidak bukan, pasti bukan' Batinnya cepat.

Sejak saat itu pandangan sasuke tak pernah lepas dari sosok Naruto, cowo paling dingin sikapnya Dan paling keren! Dan yang paling ingin didekatinya, yah Sasuke wanita Cantik dan terkenal di kampus itu, bahkan tidak hanya dikampus itu, sedang menanti celah untu dapat mendekati Naruto.

-End-

* * *

Review yah semua, cerita diatas terinspirasi berupa tulisan (dah aku edit dari yang waktu dipublish pertama... Hahahhaha

**Itu fict hadir gara2 abis baca fict "Fuyu senpai" dan seorang temen yang dari pagi sampe malem nyetel lagu element terus ampe kuping bosen hahhahaha... **

Oh yah walau ga ada nungguin fict aku yang rahasia takdir akan segera diupload... Sabar ya semuaaaa


End file.
